


That Good Doctor Life

by Maggz1001



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggz1001/pseuds/Maggz1001
Summary: This is an ongoing series where I will rewrite each episode of the Good Dr, but with a spin on it by adding my OTP Melendaire and maybe other twists on characters' story arcs :)
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics means the character's thoughts just to clarify. I hope it doesn't look too confusing!

(Claire’s POV)

“Have you seen Dr. Browne? Melendez keeps trying to reach her, but she hasn’t been answering her pager. He can’t start the procedure without her and he’s getting pissed!” The doctor breathes out hurriedly. I couldn’t help but smirk as I heard the doctor barging in to look for me. “What am I? Her keeper? No! Now can I finish taking my power nap? Don’t forget to turn off the lights please,” Dr. Jared Kalu ordered. I don’t know how I contained myself over Kalu’s performance. We have been sleeping together for about 2 months now. He is cute, smart, charming, and a great distraction for when all the stress got too much. Hold on...what was Dr. Stevens saying? Oh crap! I can’t believe I forgot to get those consent forms for Melendez! This was supposed to be my residency year to really showcase my abilities. Wow Claire, you’re off to a great start! Cue eye roll. Sigh. Dr. Neil Melendez has been my head surgeon for about 6 months now. It was an honor to work with one of the best surgeons I have ever seen. He was creative, confident, and sure...maybe stubborn in nature. But it was his stubbornness that caused him to never give up on his patients. 

Dr. Stevens closed the door. Jared rolled his eyes causing me to laugh. 

(End of POV) 

“Why does she have to be such a bitch?” Jared questions.  
“She just doesn’t like you. Or...maybe she secretly has a crush on you!” Claire teases. Claire climbs out of the bed to change her clothes.  
“Please! She’s not my type! You’re the only girl for me-um, you know to sleep with” Jared coughs out his slip up. “I just think it’s silly that we’re keeping this relationship a secret.”

An awkward silence hangs in the air.  
“Jared…” Claire looks at him with pity. “There’s no relationship. We’re just two coworkers who have sex.”  
“Y-yeah, no I get that. I just am really enjoying your company. That’s all!” Jared tries to save his feelings from showing.  
“If telling people we’re sleeping together will make you feel good, then I say go for it,” Claire says as she goes in for a kiss and departs. 

Dr. Browne speaks with a patient hesitating to sign the consent forms. She can tell he is scared about the procedure. She can’t blame him for being afraid. But the one thing she can’t stand is lying. 

“Look, sir, if you are just honest about being scared I can help you.” Claire clarifies.

“I am not afraid. I just don’t want to sign the forms.” The man rejects.

“Sir, I can’t blame you for being scared. If this procedure doesn’t work you will be leaving a lot of loved ones behind. This isn’t just choosing between having a soup or a salad! This is a decision involving life or death. And leaving your life in the hands of some doctors you barely know must be petrifying! I can’t fault you for that. However, if you want me to help you to the best of my ability, you need to stop trying to play macho and admit that you’re scared!” Claire orders. 

“Alright...alright I am! I am afraid of this procedure,” The man relents. 

“Okay. Then let me help you,” Claire reassures.

Claire assumed that convincing the patient to agree to the surgery after he speaks with a therapist was a win in her book. However, her boss Dr. Melendez seemed to disagree. He stubbornly wanted the surgery to be done on his time. Although Claire knew she had a lot she could learn from her superior, she disagreed on certain techniques and attitudes he used with his patients. Nevertheless, she knew her boss had a good heart deep down. 

(Neil's POV) 

“Dr. Kalu! Get me a signed consent form from room 112 stat!” I ordered. 

“Yes sir!” Jared grabbed the forms and rushed to the room. 

_ Damn, he is such a kiss ass! _ I swear I heard Dr. Kalu mumble something about listening to his boss over someone who he’s sleeping with. Wait...Dr. Browne and Kalu? That’s….an interesting pair. Not that Dr. Kalu is a bad guy, I just pictured Claire with someone...more on her maturity level. I mean, not that it’s any of my business. She’s only my resident after all.  _ Then why do I feel a sudden burst of anger soaring through my body?  _ My fists were involuntarily clenching as I watched Jared walk away. Before I could stop myself, I just had to make one final comment. 

“Look, Dr. Browne, I know you’re one of the top residents, you probably know you’re one of the top residents, but as your superior, what I say always goes. I expect no arguments from my team. Enjoy the rest of your day Dr. Browne.” I winked and walked away.  _ Where did that comment come from? I just let my anger get the better of me. I hope I didn’t make Dr. Browne too upset or uncomfortable.  _

(End of POV)

_ What a snarky son of a bitch. Why the hell did he have to be so attractive?  When Claire arrived at Saint Barnabus, she expected some old grouchy mentor with a hunchback and bacne. Yet she was given a sexy Latin surgeon?! Life was unfair.  _

__

__

What’s really unfair is feeling like you’re being punished for having a heart. Why would a person want to become a doctor if not wanting to help people? Melendez praised Jared for getting the man to sign the consent forms. It seemed like he did a this or that kinda situation. Not going as far as to take the time to show concern for the patient and the complications that could occur. Yet, Melendez got what he wanted, and dismissed her from the surgery. Claire left the room feeling humiliated and confused. She felt like she did a good deed by getting the patient some help. But then why did it feel like she made the wrong call? 

__

__

Claire rushes toward the entrance of the hospital to see the ambulance bringing in a little boy on a stretcher. As they are reiterating the events of what unfolded earlier that day, Claire notices a frantic young man looking to join her in the surgical station. “Who is this guy?” Claire questions. “He helped with first aid at the airport” The EMT responded. “I am a surgeon. I know how to help him.” The young man states. “Look, I really don’t have time for this right now. Thanks for your help but I’ll take it from here.” Claire rebuffs. Claire didn’t want to sound rude, but she was just not in the mood for this guy right now. She still has to endure the rest of this annoying day. 

__

__

(Neil’s POV)

Dr. Browne arrived in surgery with the young boy. Why was there a bottle of bourbon with him? Woah, was that bottle used as a one-way valve? “Damn, that’s impressive” I couldn’t help but marvel. Dr. Browne paused for a moment and looked up at me with her beautiful sparkling green eyes.  _ Wait..what the fuck? _

__

“Do you think we should use an echocardiograph?” she asked. 

__

_ Where did she get that idea from?  _

__

“No I don’t think that’s necessary,” I quickly rejected. I see her hesitation. What is going on with her? “Unless there’s something more you’re not telling me?” I question her.  _ I hope I didn’t discourage her before. I love when she comes up with all these ideas to help the patients. She has this energy about her that’s almost...infectious. I just always have the urge to remind myself that I am her boss. Actually, I’m the boss of the other residents too. Yet why do I find myself having to constantly emphasize Claire specifically? Weird. _


	2. Mount Rushmore: Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's having a terrible day. Not even Claire can save it. :(

(Neil’s POV)

As I was talking to the patient explaining how he will be affected from surgery, Dr. Murphy rushes into the room telling the patient he will be able to walk. He doesn’t even know what the man is referring to. “Oh, no, the surgery will not affect your motor skills. You should be able to walk fine.” Sigh. Great. Now I gotta discreetly explain to Murphy he’s not talking actually talking about walking. Lucky for me, Dr. Browne saved me from that whole mess. Bless this woman! Once he realized it was regarding erectile dysfunction, he blatantly stated: “Oh! Yes! There is a high chance that will happen!” Are you joking? Why they hired this kid is beyond me! He better not try to disrupt the order of my team. “Dr. Muphy! You’re late!” 

“Nope, the bus was late. It said they were supposed to come at 6:45 and it never showed up when it was supposed to.” Murphy said matter-of-factly. “Welcome to the world of public transportation. You have to better prepare yourself for your travel time. This makes a bad impression especially on the first day!” I warned him. I hear Dr. Browne chime in: “It’s just five minutes. Haven’t we all been there?” Her soft soothing voice distracts me for a moment but I keep my composure. Damn, why is she so nice? She barely knows this guy. Before I had time to question further, the nurse came to interrupt due to an emergency situation. I told the man he would be fine and we left. 

(Claire’s POV) 

The other residents and I followed Dr. Melendez to the emergency care unit. As we all try to fathom what could be wrong with this woman’s scans, Dr. Murphy jumps in, “You have a malignant tumor!” He almost sounds excited that she has a tumor that could kill her. Geeze, if looks could kill, Shaun would be a dead man. Ever since Dr. Muphy got here, Dr. Melendez looks like he just wants this whole day to be over. To add more fuel to the fire, when the patient asked if that meant she could die, Shaun jumped at the chance to say yes! I had to try and salvage this situation. Dr. Melendez looks so stressed right now, maybe helping to tone down this interaction will put him at ease. I jumped in, “Not necessarily, we’re all just speculating right now. You having a tumor may not even be a definite answer.” Yet, Shaun insists that it is a malignant tumor, again in front of the patient. “Let’s all talk outside shall we?” Melendez quickly intervenes. This does not look good for Shaun. Crap. As soon as we left, Jared geeked out about cutting up a 40-year old woman. I wish I could help Sean understand the importance of bedside manner. He should be given a fair chance here just like everyone else. Before I thought about Shaun too much, I heard Dr. Melendez mentioned I was his number two! Omg! I get to work side by side with him on a really exciting procedure! 

  
  
  
  


(Neil’s POV) 

Jared was really excited about cutting open this woman. I can respect that. I know I was probably the same way when I started getting to see surgeries that excited me. Watching it all play out in the room is really amazing! I know he was really looking forward to being a part of it. He was going to say something about me choosing Claire as my number two. It’s a good thing he caught himself before he said something stupid. See, that’s what I love about being the boss. I make the calls. I can choose who I want to be by my side when I am doing these surgeries. I chose Dr. Browne. I feel like she balances me out. Not that my people-skills are as bad as Murphy’s, but everyone has their forte. There’s just something special about her. Plus, choosing her was showing my appreciation for when she tried saving the woman from freaking out about Murphy’s blunt tumor announcement. Does common sense not exist in his cognitive process? I really can’t deal with him interfering with my work. I decided to keep him busy by assigning him menial tasks.  _ Scout Work.  _ Not sure where I came up with that term, but it’s pretty clever if I do say so myself. I thoughts I heard the scuffling of Murphy’s shoes as he staggers behind me. “Am I being punished?” He asked me. Damn, maybe he does have a brain. “No, not at all,” I played dumb. He just accepted my answer. Is it really that easy? I couldn’t help but question, “Why do you just accept what I say?” His response confused the shit out of me. “You’re very arrogant. Arrogant people don’t need to lie. You must be doing this to benefit me in some way. So I will do the scout work.” Shaun concluded. That is the strangest analysis of a person I have ever heard. 

(Claire’s POV)

I began explaining the procedure to the patient. “Am I going to die?!” She abruptly asks me. This is the part of my job that I hate. Explaining all the complications that can occur and watching their pained or confused expressions. With a deep breath, I tried my best to ease her worries. “Ma’am...Dr. Melendez is the greatest surgeon I have ever seen.” I didn’t even have to think about that statement. I know he can be a bit grouchy and always want things to go his way. But there is no denying that he is amazing at what he does. How precise he is when it comes to approving the procedures and performing them has helped saved many people’s lives. “Can we please postpone the surgery until after my son gets married? I really need to be there. That’s my baby.” I get that her son is her whole world, but I can’t agree with that. “This is a very serious surgery that needs to be taken care of immediately. The recovery process is quick.” I tried to reassure her. I really tried to keep it together, but when she told me her husband died and that was their only son?! What am I a heartless robot? “You’re not gonna die,” I promised. I left the room to be greeted by Jared’s smug ass. He is cute, but he really gets under my skin sometimes. “You can’t promise someone something like that Claire,” Jared warns me. I understand what I did was unethical, but I was not sorry for it. I said what she needed to hear and that’s exactly what I told Jared. Then he calls himself pathetic and goes on this rant. “I am pathetic. You met a woman an hour ago and lied to spare her feelings. Yet I can’t seem to get you to feel anything for me.” He dejected. I just shrugged. I’m not in the right headspace for a relationship. 

(Neil’s POV)

Fuck. This. Day. I had patients terrified from Murphy’s diagnosis, Glassman trying to lecture me, and even my own fiance making me feel guilty. Shaun doesn’t belong here! Yet there’s this pit in the bottom of my stomach whenever I think or feel those things. Am I on the wrong team? To top it all off, Shaun has this idea to remove a perfectly good kidney in order to locate the tumor and remove it! Is he on crack?! This whole idea is insane. Dr. Browne thinks it’s brilliant. Yet, she also sees the insanity of it so why is she still pushing for it? My answer was received when Dr. Kalu says she told the patient she will survive and be at her son’s wedding! Come on, Dr. Browne! Of all people, why do you have to do this? I was really looking forward to working with her as my number two, but my hands are tied. I can’t let this slide or it would look sketchy as hell. “Dr. Kalu, you’re my new number two,” I say with some regret. I looked toward Dr. Browne with sadness in my eyes. As the surgery commenced, Claire had these little side comments. I just kept thinking why couldn’t this be the one thing I loved about my day?! She just had to put too much heart into her decision. I can’t wait to go home and just forget all of this shit. Tomorrow’s a new day. Sigh. 

  
  



End file.
